Heretic Gods
Heretic gods are gods that come to exist in real world, rather than staying as myths. Heretic gods can use their ability same as in their myths. A human who weaken and killed a heretic god singlehandedly will gain their abilities and become a Campione, while Campiones can also kill other heretic gods singlehandedly to gain more abilities. Killing a heretic god who is already weakened by someone else or cooperating with other people during the fight to kill them will not receive any ability. Note that even if killed, heretic gods will resurrect later as long as the myth is still known among human. ; Powers and Abilities Heretic Gods powers are dependent upon the Authorities attributed to them throughout the history of their worship, and can at times be a synthesis of that, and abilities they gain from corruptions or transformations their belief have undergone. Such as Melqart gaining the power to command flying insects from his aspect as Baal, who in Judeo-Christian belief was transformed into the devil Beelzebub (Lord of Flies). Heretic Gods also retain their divine immortality, living forever unless slain by either another god or a Campione. Even then, this death is not permanent or absolute, and the Heretic God will simply return to their myths, eventually reincarnating themselves. Evolution After a long period of time, should a Heretic God survive long enough, they will calm down. Being unable to return to their myths without hey will then chose one of two paths, either going to sleep for eons, or resting in the Netherworld. 'Known Gods' ;Athena (アテナ''Atena''?) :Voiced by: Yui Ogura :A Heretic God. She has a cold personality and is willing to do anything to reclaim her lost powers. She was defeated by Godou in volume 1 of the Light Novel and returned in the ending of volume 3 as a small part. She had a major part in volume 4 where she wanted to train Godou and helped him defeat Perseus, another God, by providing the knowledge to power his Sword of the Warrior form, albeit taking a vow from Godou that he would fulfill one wish of hers. Her appearance is that of young teenager, maybe around Shizuka's age of 14, with silver gray hair and obsidian black eyes similar to those of an owl. Although after getting the Gorganion she gained the appearance of about 17-18 years old, but seemingly lost it after her battle with Godou. While she has shown the ability to increase her age again, it's unknown whether she can only maintain it for short periods, or is maintaining the younger form due to either preference or as a means to suppress her powers' presence to avoid attention. While she claims that she doesn't want anyone else to defeat him but her, she does seem to have taken an interest in Godou's growth and development. It's possible that, like Erica and the others, having watched and interacted with him she has started to develop feelings for him that she isn't aware of, or willing to admit to herself. This is shown in the anime she sought his help after losing her memories, hinted to Shizuka that her feelings might be affectionate towards Godou, and was able to summon him through his Wind authority by calling his name while in peril. ;Verethragna (ウルスラグナ''Urusaraguna''?) :Voiced by: Junko Minagawa :An ancient Persian warlord. He likes battling and will do anything to fight a worthy opponent. He has defeated nine other warlords and inherited their abilities. He is defeated by Godou and his powers were inherited by Godou, making him a Campione. ;Perseus (ペルセウス''Peruseusu''?) :Voiced by: Nobutoshi Canna :A Heretic God, known as the Legendary Dragon Killer. He slays any dragon he encounters, disregarding the consequences that come from killing the dragon. Since this Perseus' history was born from the Roman belief that Perseus was the same god as Mithra, the former master of Verethragna, he possesses the power to seal the authorities of Verethragna. Having defeated the mother earth goddess, Tiamat, he can also force women to become his servant. He was defeated in battle by Godou. Afterwards, in the novel he is killed by Salvatore Doni. In the anime, he is killed by Metis (Athena's mother). ;Pandora (パンドラ''Pandora''?) :Voiced by: Yuiko Tatsumi :A Demigod. She's known to be the mother of all Campiones and occasionally appears in Godou's dreams when he is in the border between life and death after the Ram form is activated. She provides information, criticizes, gives pep talks, or even just has small talk with any of the Campiones who either have just become a Campione, or 'died' but haven't revived through their authorities yet. However, until the Campione reaches some level in an unknown aspect, most of the talk will be forgotten with only a vague memory, if anything is remembered. Trivia Category:Groups Category:Browse Category:Terminology